Bring me to life
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: Relena Peacecraft the queen of the world is getting married but what would she do if the guy wasn't Heero and what would she do if he returned this is my first Song fic please bare with me R


BRING ME TO LIFE  
SONG BY EVANESCENCE  
  
I don't own Gundam wing or the song Bring me to life by Evanescence I'm too poor to own either so please don't sue me you won't get much.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down to my core Where I've become so numb Without a soul My soul be spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
"Relena Peacecraft will you marry me?" Around her the people in the restaurant cheered and laughed happy that the Queen of the world was going to marry and it didn't help that he was a famous rich doctor. She didn't know what to say. It had been almost three years since the wars ended. She hadn't heard from the other pilots in almost a year, the last she heard Duo and Hilde had tied the knot and were having they first child. She had waited so long for Heero to return to her. She had gave up ever dating fearing that he would return for her, but now three years later she had gave up and dated this man her father know. He was about thirty years old almost twice Relena's age but he would take care of her and Millirdo approved of him. She put on her best fake smile nodding. It was time for her to forget her past and move on with her life. She felt, as she was asleep. She didn't love this man but she knew she had to do this to make everyone happy. The people had been pressing her to marry. He smiled putting the huge diamond ring on her finger. Of course the news was there to take pictures of the newly engaged couple. Relena sighed trying to act happy she looked to the door trying to think of a way to escape the questions. Then she saw him standing in the open doorway; he was soaking wet from the rain. She had to take a double take. "Could it been after so long could Heero have returned?" She stood she could barely hear her so to be husband asking her what was wrong. Heero looked right at her as if he was looking deep into her soul. He turned running out. "Heero wait!" She yelled nearly tipping the table as she stumbled after him. She ran out into the pouring rain her white dress she was warring getting soaked. She looked around and spotted him running into an alleyway. She followed him yelling his name. He spotted not moving. She stopped a few feet from him, She was shivering from the cold she could see her breath. "Heero you came back, I gave up all hope of you returning to me." He turned to her looking at her coldly.  
  
"I didn't return for you Peacecraft, you are to marry another. I should never come back. I hope your happy with him, he will take care of you." He tossed something onto the ground and took off running down the alleyway. Relena fall to her knees in the rain, her tears could hardly be seen through the rain. She reached down picking up what he throw, A small gold locket in the shape of a locket. Engraved in it was "With love always." With shivering fingers she opened it, inside was two pictures. One was of her and Heero together on one time before the war ended when they were a "couple" unseen by the world. They were holding hands and looked so happy. The other was of the other gang all at the park. She closed the locket holding it close. She swallowed hard, putting it around her neck. She didn't hear her finance Thomas going to her. He said something she couldn't hear putting his jacket around her. She just stared out at nothing as he helped her up. She had lost her true love and she was about to marry a man she didn't even know. She looked back only once gripping the locket as Thomas put her in his car.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and [make me real] Bring me To life [Wake me up] Wake me up inside [I can't wake up] Wake me up inside [Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark [Wake me up] Bid my blood to run [I can't wake up] Before I come undone [Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Relena stood in the dress shop a month later looking at wedding dresses. She played with the locket around her neck as she looked at the lovely dresses. She needed a brake; she had spent all day picking out bridesmaid's dresses, flowers and everything for the wedding that was planed for two weeks. Relena had told him that it was too soon to plain everything but he said its better to hurry and get it done before the press got a hold of the date. They didn't want them ruining what would is support to be the best day of her life. She felt different as the days to the wedding got closer. She walked out of the shop and walked down the street leaving the car that Thomas had left for her behind and headed for a small coffee shop nearby. She was about to walk in when she saw it. There siting in the window seat was Heero with another women who was all over him. She was barely had any clothing on and had long blond hair. They were holding hands and on her finger was engagement ring. Relena turned trying to hide her tears as she ran down the street towards the car. As she was going around a corner she ran into someone nearly knocking him over she looked up to see her beloved Thomas standing in front of her. She couldn't believe he found another. He moved on without her. She pulled Thomas into a hug and he returned the embraces. "What's wrong dear?" She looked back at the shop then looked up at him. "Nothing.Everything's fine."  
  
[Bring me to life] {I've been living a lie.There's nothing inside} [Bring me to life] Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, daring Only you are the life among the dead  
  
Relena stood in front of the large mirror looking at herself all dressed up in a lovely long white dress, her hair done up in a braided bun with flowers in it. She touched the locket still around her neck. She couldn't get herself to take it off. She turned her face away from the mirror unable to look at herself anymore. Tears ran down her checks putting a stain her perfectly done makeup, but she didn't care. She had nothing left. She didn't love this man she couldn't live her life asleep anymore. The priest come in saying it was time she nodded hiding her face and her tears when he left she looked at herself in the mirror and tore the Vail from her head. She couldn't marry him. Thomas should have a wife that could be just that, a wife something Relena couldn't do for him. She was nothing; she had nothing left to live for. She turned running out of the room and out of the church passing several-stunned bridesmaid that ran in to get the others. She was so in tears she didn't even see them. She ran down the street holding her dress high so not to snag it. She just ran she didn't know where she was going or doing she just wanted to run. She ran till she couldn't run any more. She stopped gasping for breath. She knew then what she had left. She walked to the middle of the bridge before her, looking down at the water below. It was a good fifty feet down to the icy water below. She knew she would die if she jumped. Tears rolled down her checks as she crawled over the slipper rails her dress flying around her as she gripped onto it tightly. Her makeup and hair were ruined now but she didn't care. She had lost her one true love and she had nothing left. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough Heero."  
  
[All this I, I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark, but you where there in front of me] I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything [Without a though, without a voice, without a soul] {Don't let me die here}[There must be something more}  
  
"RELENA DON"T!" Relena turned to see Heero standing behind her. She couldn't believe he was here then she remembered the women and the ring and she turned back looking down at the water one hand grasping the rail the other playing with the locket around her neck. "Go away Heero" He took a step back, this had been the first time that she had said that to him. "Come on Relena, its your wedding day you should be with your husband." She turned to him giving him a look that made the death glareTH look like childish play. "Leave me be Heero, I don't love Thomas he should have someone who will love him.This is all that's left for me." Heero took a daring step towards her as the wedding guest, bridesmaids, the groom and other onlookers gathered to see what this crazy bride would do. "Get over here Relena don't be stupidity." She growled lightly as it started raining. "Is that all I am to you Heero! I'm just some stupidity woman you were forced to protect. GO AWAY!" He gripped her arm she turned to slap him and he grabbed her hand with his other hand. Then he did something Relena thought about but ever dream he would do. He leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth she was so shocked she slipped. She screamed as she started to fall but Heero had her by the arms now holding her. She was crying and struggling. "Relena, I got you I'm not going to let you go.. I.I love you." She looked up at him a tear run down her checks, for so long she wanted to hear that from him. "I love you too Heero." He smiled at her pulling her up over the rails she fall on top of him both falling to the ground. People gasped and clapped Thomas knowing he wasn't going to marry her turned and walked away. Relena looked down at her lover kissing him the locket falling out from under her dress. "You kept this?" She nodded weakly and he smiled running a hand through her hair kissed her passionate holding her close.  
  
{Wake me up] Wake me up inside [I can't wake up] Wake me up inside [Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark [Wake me up] Bid my blood to run [I can't wake up] Before I come undone [Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life [I've been living a lie.There's nothing inside] Bring me to life  
  
Heero leaned down kissing his bride. They had married a two months after the bridge. Thomas had been very understand and was seeing one of the bridesmaids. Relena looked lovely in a simply white grown her hair done up with flowers. She smiled at him, as they became Mr. and Mrs. Heero Yuy. " I love you my wife." She pulled him into a hug kissing him again. " I love you too my husband.I got a wedding gift for you." He laughed slightly for the first time in a long time he could smile and laugh. "What is that dear?" She got on her tiptoes whispering into his ear. His smiles grow to an outright grin. Everybody watched wanting to know what was up he looked at his wife putting a hand on her stomach "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"  
  
Sorry this is my first song fic so I don't know how well it is. I also did it in a kind of hurry on an old computer please please please R&R!!!!!!! 


End file.
